


Let it Snow

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: 2001, Alternate Timeline, F/M, Fluff, Requested Story, Romance, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: Emily gets caught in a snow storm on her way home from an evening class. She seeks shelter from her brother, Jason, only to discover that he's out of town on business. Luckily, his boss, Sonny Corinthos is home across the hall and offers her his penthouse to ride out the storm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. General Hospital is the property of ABC/Disney.
> 
> Disclaimer II: Real Genius and all related quotes are copyright © TriStar Pictures. The Breakfast Club and all related quotes are copyright © John Hughes and Universal Pictures. All quotes are in italic.
> 
> Disclaimer III: Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow is copyright ©, Dean Martin.
> 
> Author's Note: This story is an alternate universe. Carly and Zander never happened.
> 
> Author's Note II: This story was requested by @AnitaBeach (on wattpad)
> 
> A BIG thank you to my beta reader, Meghan (@Christlove88)

_ **Mid-December 2001** _

Emily stomped the snow off her boots, earning herself a glare from the Harborview Towers doorman, before heading towards the elevator bank. She really hoped that Jason was home.

She had stayed behind after her evening chemistry class at PCU to do some research. She was a sophomore and studying pre-med. Her chemistry grade had been struggling recently and she had wanted to get a little more studying in before winter break began. Unfortunately, she hadn't checked the weather that morning and she had no idea that while she had her nose in her books, a nor'easter was slowly bearing down on Port Charles. By the time she had gotten a clue, the buses had all been shut down, the cabs had cleared the streets, and the school phone lines were down. She really needed to invest in a cell phone. Luckily, Emily knew that her older brother's penthouse was only a few blocks from PCU so she had made the short but freezing walk.

She had just stepped off the elevator on the top floor of the building when the lights started to flicker.

“Emily, what are you doing here?”

Emily gasped and spun towards the familiar voice to find Sonny Corinthos standing at the closed door of her penthouse. “Crap, Sonny, I didn't see you there.” She brought a hand to her chest in an attempt to calm her racing heart.

“Obviously.” The handsome older man chuckled. “Seriously Em, what are you doing out in this weather? It's dangerous out there. I was just about to go and tell my staff to go home.” He was looking at her with true concern on his face.

“I stayed too late at school,” she admitted. “By the time I got out of class, most of the city was shut down. I was hoping that Jason was home so I could stay with him.”

Sonny slowly shook his head. “Jase is out of town on business.” She really hoped that business wasn't killing someone. “You really need to get yourself a cell phone, sweetheart.”

“I know,” Emily growled in frustration as she stomped her foot like a petulant child.

Sonny full on belly laughed. “Calm down, querida. Jason may not be home but you can ride out the storm with me. I doubt that I'll be going anywhere... at least for the next few days.”

Emily's heart felt like it had done a backflip in her chest. Ride out the storm in the home of Sonny Corinthos? Her brother's boss, Lucifer in the eyes of her family, and the man that she had harbored a crush on since she was fourteen? Could she do that? Did she really have any other choice? It's not like she could go back out into the storm.

_ **Day 1** _

After calling her mom to her let know that she was safe, Sonny had offered to let Emily use his steam shower while he cooked dinner for the two of them. Suddenly realizing that the snow she had been covered in had melted and she was now soaked to the bone and freezing, she had readily accepted this offer.

As she stood under the hot cascade of water, Sonny knocked on the bathroom door.

“Yeah?” she called.

She heard the door open. “I'm leaving a shirt and bathrobe for you on the back of the door.”

Emily was surprised when she got out of the shower and discovered that the shirt that he had left her was one of his dress shirts. Something about slipping into a piece of fabric that had been on Sonny's body warmed a place inside of her that she had only recently discovered.

A small smile played on Sonny's lips when she finally joined him downstairs at the dinner table. “You look good in my clothes, querida,” he told her as he held out her chair for her.

“Thanks,” Emily mumbled and blushed.

“How old are you now, Emily?” he asked as he retook his seat.

“Twenty,” she replied, confused as to why he was asking.

_ **Day 2** _

The next morning, Emily had woken up to discover that, instead of easing up, the storm had actually gotten worse. Another nor'easter had moved in during the night and, colliding with the first one, had created a superstorm over Port Charles. The snow was expected to last for another forty-eight hours at least.

Slipping into her now dry jeans and sweater, Emily had walked downstairs to find Sonny seated on the couch going over some paperwork.

“Snow days are for fun, not work,” she chided as she plopped down next to him.

Sonny tossed the stack of papers onto the coffee table and turned an amused smirk on her. “What kind of fun do you suggest we have, sweetheart?”

The way he was looking at her, like she was prey, made her uncomfortable so Emily ended up blurting out the first thing that came to mind, “Let's watch a movie.”

Half an hour later found them with the lights dimmed, a bowl of popcorn between them, and the movie Real Genius playing on the television.

“ _Would you be prepared if gravity reversed itself? The only thing I can't figure out is how to keep the change in my pockets. I've got it! Nudity!”_

Emily was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes.

“Do you realize how stupid this movie is?” Sonny asked as he grabbed a handful of popcorn out of the bowl.

“ _Do you mind if I name my first child after you? Dipshit Knight has a nice ring to it.”_

Emily giggled. “Come on, this is Val Kilmer at his best,” she argued.

“No.” Sonny shook his head. “ _Top Gun_  was Val Kilmer at his best.”

“ _We plan this thing for weeks and all they want to do is study. I'm disgusted. I'm sorry but it's not like me, I'm depressed. There was what, no one at the mutant hamster races, we only had one entry into the Madame Curie look-alike contest and he was disqualified later. Why do I bother?”_

Sonny just looked at her and nodded at the screen like Val Kilmer's insane monologue proved just how stupid the movie was.

Emily threw a few pieces of popcorn at him. “It's an 80's movie. It's supposed to be stupid.”

_ **Day 3 (very early)** _

Emily was damn near shivering as she knocked on Sonny's bedroom door. The power had gone out at some point during the night and, apparently, the heating system was electric. She really hoped that he had some extra blankets hidden away somewhere.

“Em, I was just about to come and check on you.” Sonny was wide awake when he opened the door.

Emily could see that he had a fire going in the fireplace that the lucky bastard had in his room. “Yeah, I was hoping you had some extra blankets. It's freezing in here.” She rubbed her arms. “How long has the power been out?”

“A few hours.” Sonny stepped aside and gestured for her to enter. “And the guest room's chilly normally, it must be an igloo right now. You can sleep in here with me.”

“What?” That was an offer that she had no way in hell expected.

“We're grown ups. We can share,” Sonny shrugged. “The fireplace keeps it pretty warm in here.”

As Emily cuddled under the comforter and got a whiff of Sonny's unique coffee and cedar scent, a small shiver of desire escaped her. She was actually in Sonny Corinthos' bed. A place she had wanted to be since she had pretty much hit puberty.

“Are you still cold, sweetheart?” Sonny scooted closer and spooned against her back, wrapping his arm securely around her waist.

When she shivered again at the contact, Sonny's entire body went stiff for a brief moment before he gently rolled her over to look at him. “You want me.” It wasn't a question. “How long?”

“Since Jason first introduced us when I was a kid.” She was caught, she might as well be honest. “I understand that you don't feel the same way. It's no big deal.”

Sonny snorted, “Don't feel the same way? You know, querida, for such a smart woman, you can pretty dumb sometimes.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked as her heart sped up.

Sonny reached down and gently stroked her cheek with his knuckles. “Sweetheart, I've been trying to keep my hands off of you since I saw you get off the elevator. Damn it, Emily, when did you grow up to be such a knockout?”

She blushed. “Sonny, kiss me,” she demanded softly.

He happily obliged.

_ **Day 15** _

Emily and Sonny had been seeing each other in secret ever since the snowstorm and while, normally, she was fine with all the secrecy, today was one of the days that it sucked. It was Christmas and she wasn't getting to spend it with the man that she was slowly growing to love.

It was after Christmas morning service at Queen of Angels Church and Emily had escaped to her room to get away from her family's bickering. There, sitting on her bed, she found a red gift box. Curiously, she opened it... to find a brand new cell phone and a note from Sonny.

_**This way you can call me the next time you feel like getting snowed in. You're on my plan, sweetheart. I better hear that beautiful voice often.**_

_ **Day 66** _

Their secret was blown on Valentine's Day of all days. While out for a romantic dinner a town over in Queens Point, they had the misfortune of running into Emily's parents. Emily hadn't noticed them until after they had already witnessed her dancing in the arms of the man they hated and sharing a kiss with the feared mob don.

To say that Monica and Alan Quartermaine were upset with their daughter's choice in a romantic partner would have been an understatement. They had given her a choice: Ditch Sonny or find a new place to live. That's how she found herself curled up on Sonny's chest in what was now their bed as she softly cried.

“I know this is hard, baby,” he gently stroked her hair. “They'll come around,” he assured her. “In the meantime, you still have Jason and you'll always have me.”

He was right. Jason had known about them pretty much from the beginning and was completely fine with the relationship so long as Emily was happy and safe.

“I know.” She laid a kiss on his bare chest.

His arms tightened around her. “I love you, Emily,” he told her huskily.

That was the first time he had said the words aloud. Emily had known for awhile that Sonny loved her. The proof was in his actions, not the least of which was allowing her to move into the penthouse with him. As for her? She had known that she was in love with him ever since Christmas when he had gifted her the cell phone.

She picked her head up to look at him. “I love you too, Sonny.”

He grinned, his dimples on full display, as he pulled her down and stole her lips in a passion filled kiss.

_ **Day 365** _

“ _Screws fall out all the time, the world is an imperfect place.”_

It was a typical Saturday night for them. Sonny was seated at his desk, working on paperwork while Emily lay on the couch indulging in her love of 80's movies.

“ _Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy!”_

She'd never be sure if he had done it on purpose but Sonny chose that exact moment to throw down his pen and get to his feet.

“Alright, sweetheart, that's enough John Hughes for tonight.” He grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and turned the TV off. He held out his hand to her. “Come one, I have a surprise for you.”

She let him pull her to her feet. Keeping one hand interlocked with hers, he pulled her out onto the terrace, pausing only to turn on the CD player that had suddenly appeared on the table next to the door. Sonny wrapped her arms around her from behind and they gazed out over the city as Dean Martin serenaded them.

“ _Oh, the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow...”_

“You know that it was a year ago today that you stepped off that elevator and changed my life, sweetheart.” He lightly nuzzled her neck as, ironically, a small flurry of snowflakes began to fall.

“ _Man, it doesn't show signs of stoppin'_

_And I brought some corn for poppin'_

_The lights are turned way down low_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow...”_

“I love you, Emily.” He kept his arms around her waist but opened his right hand to reveal a diamond ring lying in his palm. “Will you do me to honor of being my wife?”

She turned in his arms so quickly that he almost dropped the ring. “Yes!” she cried as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Sonny slid the ring on her finger before pulling her in for a kiss.

 

_ **FINIS** _

 

[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com)


	2. Let It Snow Part II: Under My Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to 'Let it Snow'. It's Christmas Eve. The first that Sonny and Emily are spending as a married couple. Sonny plans on making a life-changing request. Emily, on the other hand, has one hell of a gift in store for her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the movie quotes or the song lyrics. Merry freakin' Christmas to me!

“ _Clark, I think it'd be best if everyone went home... before things get worse.”_

“ _WORSE?! How could things get any worse?! Take a look around here, Ellen! We're at the threshold of hell!”_

“John Hughes really does have a movie for every season, huh?” Sonny laughed as he climbed into bed beside his young wife.

“ _We're gonna press on, and we're gonna have the hap, hap, happiest Christmas since Bing Crosby tap-danced with Danny fucking Kaye!”_

Emily giggled as she grabbed the remote off of her nightstand and shut off the movie before switching the radio on and turning to a local Christmas station. “I needed some way to occupy myself and keep myself awake until you got home. Is everything okay?” He had gotten an emergency call from Luke Spencer and left four hours earlier.

Sonny nodded. “Yeah, Luke just ran afoul of the liquor board and I needed to make some phone calls to straighten it out.” Translation: Luke's Bar had been cited for serving minors again and Sonny managed to convince someone to make the charges go away. “Why didn't you just go to sleep, querida?”

“I have something that I want to tell you and I don't want to wait until morning.” Emily sat up and leaned back against the headboard.

Sonny sat up and turned to look at her in concern. “What is it, baby?”

“I know we haven't really discussed the topic but... I'm pregnant, Sonny.” Emily's face was illuminated by the white glow of the lights on the Christmas tree that sat in the corner of their bedroom.

Sonny was silent. The only sound in the room came from the stereo system and Emily's nervous, heavy breathing.

“ _Sleigh bells and snow,_

_Makes us feel close,_

_To the stars._

_When carols are sung and,_

_The fire has died,_

_The embers still burn with the love in our eyes...”_

“You're having my baby, sweetheart?” Sonny's voice was thick with emotion and his eyes were moist when he finally spoke.

“Yeah,” Emily nodded. “Is this okay with you?”

Sonny reached over and pulled her into his arms. She now lay with her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her and brought a hand to splay over her still-flat belly. “It's more than okay, sweetheart. It's exactly what I wanted.”

“ _No one else but me and you,_

_Nothing I would rather do,_

_Than hold you all through the night,_

_Under my tree._

_Bring on the mistletoe,_

_Keep the music nice and low,_

_I'll show you how good it could be...”_

“You're happy about this?” Emily asked as she tilted her head up to look at him. She needed to be sure. A baby was a huge responsibility.

“Sweetheart, we ain't been doing anything to stop it since we got married.” He grinned at her and gently rubbed her stomach. “I was going to talk to you tomorrow after Jason and my old man left.” Both were coming by the penthouse to exchange gifts the next morning. “I've been wanting to try for a baby since the day we got married, querida... before that even. This baby is the best gift you could give me this Christmas.”

“I love you, Sonny.” She smiled at him.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand. “Now get over here, woman.” He pulled her mouth down to his for a kiss that very nearly took her breath away.

  
  


_ **FINIS** _

[ _**MY WEBSITE** _ ](http://www.badwolfrose.com)


End file.
